


Future Sight

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: When Ben and Gwen visited the future, did they see everything there is to see?





	Future Sight

Adult Ben stared at the empty space that once held a time portal. He had been tight lipped with what happened in his past. He chuckled. “My past, his future.” The elder Ben still remembered when he was a kid, meeting his elder self. Goofing off and not a care in the world.

Not like Gwendolyn, who blabbed everything to her younger self. It still upset him that Grandpa said nothing to her. Even after 20 years, Gwen still gets away with anything. “Some things never change.”

A slender hand stroked his beard. “Penny for your thoughts, my handsome husband?” She asked.

Ben turned to see a beautiful 30 year old woman. Tall and blonde. With a body that make all women jealous. Upon closer inspection, a gold band is seen on her left hand.

Ben ran his left hand trough the long hair. In the glittering light, a sheen can be seen from his fourth digit. A matching ring. “Just thinking about what went on today.”

Lucy Tennyson frowned. “Why didn’t you want me there, Ben?” She tried to be cheerful, but Ben knew his wife of 10 years too well.

Ben hugged Lucy. “I didn’t want my younger self to know about us. Because if he did, young Ben would never know that he would love you out of obligation or because he really does. There are some things he has to learn on his own.” He knelt his head down and kissed Lucy with the same passion from the day he first kissed her.

20 years ago.

Lucy was sitting next to Ben. “I’m really sorry Ben. I didn’t mean to destroy your tuxedo. And for not telling you that I’m a Sludge. And for ruing our dance.” Before she could go on, Ben put his index finger to her petite lips.

“It’s okay Lucy. I was actually convinced that I wouldn’t like this wedding. Turns out this is probably the most fun I had all summer. And I also enjoyed holding you as we danced.” He pulled his hand back and held Lucy’s. “My mom once told me that men like to be shocked every once in a while.”

Lucy blushed. “I really enjoyed that too. But I know that you would probably want to dance with a human girl. There are plenty of beautiful girls here.” She lowered her head in shame.

“Why would you say that, Lucy? I already am with the most beautiful girl at this wedding.” Ben moved a hand through Lucy’s hair.

She sniffled. “Gwen said that you had your heart broken. And that you didn’t want to sped time with me. Because I’m an alien.”

Ben lifted her head to look at Lucy, eye to eye. “I’m going to kill Gwen.” He lifted up his left arm. “Do you see this? It’s the Omnitrix. I started out with 10 different aliens to turn into. Now I have 16. The last girl I had a crush on, she liked me for my alien. And not me.” Ben smiled when Lucy smiled.

Lucy thought back on what Ben just said. “Do you have a crush on me?” She asked.

Ben blushed. “Yeah, I do Lucy.”

A bouquet of flowers landed on Lucy’s lap. While a garter belt found itself on top of Ben’s head.

Camille and Joel Tennyson walked up to the flower girl and ring bearer. And had conspirator smiles. “You know what happens next.” Camille said. Joel continued. “The girl who catches the bouquet kisses the boy who catches the belt.” And they finished together. “Under the wedding alter.”

The newly married couple ushered the two 10 year olds over. The crowd started to chant. “Kiss, kiss! Kiss, kiss!”

Remembering something he saw in an old movie, Ben put one hand at the small of her back and the other behind her neck. Tilt Lucy over gave her the very first kiss of her life.

And repeated that very same action 10 years later at their wedding. And did that all over again 10 years after that.

Only to be interrupted by their 5 year old daughter. Maxine. “Ewwww! Grandpa! Aunt Gwen! Mom and Dad are doing it again!” She complained.

The two adults just smiled and continued.


End file.
